1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat mounted on vehicles, including automobiles, aircrafts, ships, trolleys and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric wiring of an electric part such as a seating sensor equipped in a vehicle seat is configured at a vehicle floor side via a rear end portion of the seat cushion (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-171790 (JP 2013-171790 A)). Such an electric wiring is held by a surface fastener and a clip that are assembled in a cushion cover in a rear end portion of the seat cushion. In a case where the surface fastener is used, the electric wiring is held by being enveloped by the surface fastener. In a case where the clip is used, the electric wiring is held by the clip, and a resin plate for fixing the clip is sewed to the cushion cover in order to mount the clip to the cushion cover.
However, if the surface fastener, the clip and the resin plate for fixing the clip are disposed in the cushion cover only for the purpose of holding the electric wiring, it will increase the number of parts, and also requires the operations of fixing them on the cushion cover. As a result, the seat may have a reduced producibility.